


A Noite Pertence aos Amantes

by Holanda



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blacksun, Established Relationship, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holanda/pseuds/Holanda
Summary: Durante uma noite de farra em sua viagem de férias, Blake e Sun se entregam a paixão que sentem um pelo outro.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong
Kudos: 1





	A Noite Pertence aos Amantes

  
  


Blake cambaleou um pouco e os braços de Sun a firmaram antes que ela realmente tomasse um tombo em público. 

— Obrigada. — Ela disse com uma voz arrastada pelo álcool. 

— Melhor entramos logo, tamo precisando de um banho. — Sun passou o braço pela cintura dela e os dois andaram se arrastando pelos corredores do hotel que estavam hospedados. 

Era férias, Blake e Sun resolveram fazer uma viagem a sós, como um casal de namorados para uma cidade litorânea. O dia na praia e a noite agitada com diversas atrações de músicas e bebidas serviam para entreter e divertir os dois apaixonados. 

Eles já estavam juntos a um ano. E eram muito felizes. Eles estavam felizes agora, só meio bêbados. 

— Esse aqui é o nosso quarto, não é? — Sun perguntou lutando para enfiar a chave na fechadura. 

Blake riu em seu estado de embriaguez. E Sun acabou rindo junto com ela, finalmente a porta abriu e ambos entraram risonhos pelo quarto escuro. Eles se seguraram um no outro e Blake o empurrou até que estavam caindo na cama. 

Sun riu quando Blake se arrastou por cima de seu corpo e começou a beijar seu pescoço, o rapaz se contorceu logo a baixo sentindo as mãos da namorada percorrerem seu peito até o cós de sua calça, quando os dedos dela estavam entrando por baixo se sua cueca Sun empurrou seus ombros levemente.

— Ah, Blake, nos íamos tomar banho, lembra? Eu estou com cheiro de cerveja. 

Blake o olhou inclinando a cabeça, seu olhar subiu e deu de cara com a parte exterior do quarto, onde uma jacuzzi estava iluminada por luzes de LED azuis. A água fresca parecia lhe chamar. 

— Vamos tomar banho juntos! — Ela pulou em pé e o puxou pela mão.

— Uou! Boa ideia! — Ele se aproximou enlaçando sua cintura, a trazendo para perto e lhe dando um beijo aquecido. 

Ela sorriu no beijo e mordeu o lábio dele, logo puxou a camisa para fora e empurrou ele para a porta que dava na área exterior. 

Sun não protestou, pelo contrário, empurrou suas calças para baixo tropeçando para fora delas, enquanto tentava desajeitadamente não afastar sua boca da namorada. Quando seus calcanhares baterem na borda da pequena piscina, ele caiu na água de costas. 

Blake observou rindo do namorado se debatendo na água por um segundo antes de perceber que a jacuzzi era rasa demais para ele se afogar, então Sun ficou de pé com a linha da água batendo em seu peito. 

Ela andou pelos degraus com uma graça assombrosa para alguém que estava alta. Blake parou na borda e tirou as alças de seu vestido o puxando lentamente para baixo. Ela apreciou o olhar de desejo que Sun tinha sobre ela. 

Ele varreu seus olhos sobre o corpo da namorada. Observou com cuidado quando o tecido branco deslizou dos ombros expondo seu sutiã preto que realçava seus seios, depois seu abdômen definido, mas ainda inegavelmente feminino e por fim, o vestido passou por sua cintura, exibindo pernas com curvas femininas e sensuais. Sun fez um esforço para não babar. 

Ele se arrastou até a borda da jacuzzi com um sorriso cheio de malícia e parou com o rosto perto dos pés de Blake, ele se ergueu um pouco e beijou os pés dela. 

— Você é a mulher mais linda do mundo, sabia? — Blake apenas sorriu com uma falsa inocência para ele. — Vem aqui e vamos aproveitar a água, porque eu quero te beijar até você perder o fôlego. 

— Já que você está convidando com tanta gentileza. — Blake sorriu e colocou seus pés na água entrando devagar. 

Sun a recebeu em seus braços e assim que se encontraram, Blake afundou em seu peito firme e ele a beijou apaixonadamente. Ela não ligou para lingerie ficar molhada, mas estava a incomodando está de roupas. Blake queria tirar elas. 

Normalmente quando eles transavam era mais tranquilo, cada um tirava seu tempo para apreciar o momento, mas também havia ocasiões onde eles dois jogavam a paciência para o alto, muitas vezes devido a grande quantidade de tesão. Era o caso. 

Ela sentiu as mãos dele se plantarem em suas costas enquanto ainda não haviam quebrado o beijo. Sun desfaz o feixe de seu sutiã e deixou seus lábios caírem no ombro dela. Ele beijou enquanto arrasta a alça aos poucos. 

Blake soltou um gemido e arranhou com suas unhas o abdômen musculoso de Sun. Ele riu contra sua pele e retirou o sutiã o jogando para o alto, Blake nem viu onde foi parar. 

Ela viu os olhos dele caírem em seus seios e sentiu uma súbita onda de excitação crua com o desejo lascivo no rosto dele. Blake mordeu o próprio lábio e passou suas mãos pela nuca dele o beijando, uma das mãos de Sun foi para sua cintura e a outra para um de seus seios. Ele massageou com seus dedos fortes e ásperos arrancando vários gemidos baixos de Blake enquanto beijava e mordiscava o pescoço da morena. 

— Ah… Sun… — Ela arfou agarrando e puxando o cabelo dele enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás lhe dando mais acesso. 

— Você é tão linda e gostosa, me deixa louco. 

Sun sorriu e passou sua língua pelo pescoço de Blake deixando um rastro molhado, ele chupou um ponto que ele já conhecia por ser bem sensível e saber que sua namorada sempre tinha uma boa reação. 

Blake estremeceu sentindo sua excitação aumentar, ela se agarrou mais nele passando seus braços pelos ombros e deixando seus seios se pressionarem contra seu peito. Sun suspirou e prendeu a cintura dela com firmeza a puxando para si, ele passou suas mãos pela bunda de Blake a fazendo se contorcer em seus braços. 

Ela o beijou na boca deixando sua língua invadir a dele e empurrou sua cintura para frente sentindo a rigidez de seu membro contra seu corpo. Sun puxou sua calcinha para baixo enquanto se movia para trás até sentir suas costas baterem na borda da jacuzzi, Blake forçou seus ombros para baixo até que ele estivesse meio sentado em uma parte da piscina que se assemelhava a um degrau. 

— Blake… — Ele murmurou com admiração quando se separaram e Blake pairou perto dele. 

Ela era tão bonita com sua pele alva contrastando com o cabelo negro como a noite. Seus olhos de cor âmbar cintilando como estrelas no céu escuro. Nua, ela parecia uma deusa perigosa e sensual que atrairia qualquer homem para seu feitiço de amor e o prenderia para sempre em seus braços até sufocá-los de desejos pecaminosos.

Sun sentiu seu membro latejar se desejo de um forma quase dolorosa dentro de sua cueca. Ele queria ela, queria Blake naquele instante. E o olhar que sua namorada estava lhe dando, lhe dizia que ela também queria o mesmo que ele. 

— Sun… — Ela se inclinou e traçou com seus dedos uma linha nos lábios dele. 

O jeito como ela sussurrou seu nome fez todos os pelos da nuca de Sun se arrepiarem. Ela lhe olhou com um rosto aquecido e um sorriso de luxúria nos lábios deliciosamente vermelhos por causa dos beijos que eles haviam trocado. 

Ele se aproximou deixando seus lábios quase se tocarem, sua mão trilhou para a cintura de Blake e puxou o resto da calcinha, ela tirou de vez a peça de roupa dando um passo a frente e colocando o joelho entre suas pernas, que era a parte de seu corpo que estava submersa na água. Sun manteve-se olhando nos olhos amarelos dela. 

Blake fechou a distância entre seus lábios e Sun soltou um gemido alto dentro de sua boca quando o joelho dela pressionou seu membro sobre a cueca molhada. Ela empurrou a língua para dentro de sua boca e balançou a perna provocando ele. 

— Ah! Blake! 

Ela olhou para o rosto dele, vermelho e torturado, chega se esperar. Blake voltou a beijá-lo e se sentou em seu colo com suas pernas abertas soltando um gemido apreciativo ao sentir o membro rígido dele sob seu próprio sexo. 

— Sun… — Ela gemeu se movendo sobre ele fazendo o seu pênis endurecido roçar em seu clitóris, apesar do fino tecido da cueca dele está entre eles, Blake sentiu um choque de prazer percorrer seu corpo. 

— Blake… eu te quero tanto… — Ele arfou puxando ela para mais perto de si. 

— Eu também… — Blake semi cerrou os olhos e sua mão desceu pelo peito dele até chegar no cós de sua cueca, ela colocou a mão para dentro e puxou para fora seu pênis passando sua mão pelo comprimento dele e acariciando a ponta lisa com o dedo polegar em círculos. 

Sun fez aquela cara de bobo que ele sempre fazia quando Blake acariciava seu pênis daquela forma, ela o beijou e ergueu seus quadris alinhando a ponta do membro dele com sua entrada, ela se abaixou devagar fazendo o pênis de Sun deslizar completamente dentro de sua vagina. 

Ela soltou um suspiro longo e satisfeito quando uma corrente elétrica prazerosa corria por sua coluna ao sentir o membro dele inteiro dentro dela. 

— Ah, meu Deus, Blake! — Sun respirou com dificuldade, ela esperou por um instante até ele se recuperar um pouco e voltar a olhar para ela. 

— Eu estou indo, Sun. — Blake disse com uma respiração pesada. 

Ele assentiu e segurou a cintura dela com firmeza no momento que Blake começou a mover seus quadris fazendo o pênis dele deslizar para fora e depois para dentro. 

Blake pegou um ritmo lento de início, se jogando um pouco para frente a fim de fazer seu clitóris friccionar contra o corpo dele lhe dando mais prazer. 

Sun afundou o rosto em seu pescoço beijando e mordendo do jeito que ela mais gostava enquanto suas mãos vagaram para seu traseiro e apalparam com firmeza acompanhando o ritmo dela. Ela passou os braços pelos ombros dele e deixou seu dedos se emaranharem no cabelo loiro de Sun. 

Ele gemeu alto sentindo o prazer dominar seu ser enquanto seu membro entrava e saia de Blake fazendo-o enlouquecer. Era apertado e quente e Sun tinha certeza que não havia nada no mundo melhor do que aquilo.

Ela se inclinou e beijou seus lábios aumentando o ritmo e ambos acabaram gemendo alto na boca um do outro. Sun apertou sua bunda mais forte e Blake acelerou sentindo o calor abrasador se acumular em seu ventre, uma energia sexual e lascívia que estava fazendo seu corpo queimar e implorava para sair dela. 

— Ah! Ah! Sun… Ah! Eu estou perto. 

Ele abraçou Blake a puxando para ele de modo que agora a distância entre seus corpos era inexistente. 

— Pode vir, meu amor, eu estou com você! — Ele disse revirando os olhos enquanto sentia o prazer se acumular, Sun sabia que ele também estava perto de gozar. 

— Aah! Eu vou- Aaah! Sun! 

Sun sentiu as paredes internas da vagina de Blake apertarem seu pênis dentro dela e o corpo de sua namorada estremeceu deixando seus movimentos mais irregulares. Ele segurou com mais força se movendo junto com ela, seu pênis pulsava enlouquecidamente e ele não mais se conteve, deixou-se gozar e seu membro se contraiu em espasmos regulares jorrando seu sêmen dentro dela e fazendo seu orgasmo percorrer seu corpo e seus olhos reviraram para trás em êxtase enquanto a empurrava uma última vez, sentindo a imensa satisfação em todo o seu ser por encher a mulher que ele amava. 

Blake caiu em seus braços arfando e se recuperando dos tremores pós orgasmo. Ele a abraçou e beijou o topo de sua cabeça respirando igualmente em arfadas irregulares, Sun acariciou as costas dela calmamente apreciando apenas o cheiro do cabelo da namorada. 

Ela levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo:

— Melhor entramos.

Sun assentiu sorrindo, ele puxou seu membro, agora amolecido, para fora da namorada e ficou de pé trazendo Blake para seus braços no estilo noiva. Ela riu, e em vez de protestar, passou os braços pelos ombros fortes dele se deixando ser levada. Ele a carregou rindo feito um bobo, visto que ambos ainda era meio bêbados, talvez tenha sido uma má ideia.

Mas nenhum dos dois deu a mínima. Eles riram quando Sun bateu o ombro da porta quase derrubando os dois no chão, para sorte de ambos, o rapaz loiro conseguiu recobrar o equilíbrio até chegarem na cama e Sun a largou ali, ele rapidamente se livrou de sua cueca molhada e se jogando no colchão logo em seguida. 

Sun se acomodou e Blake se deitou sobre seu peito envolvendo seus braços no tórax musculoso dele, o loiro abraçou carinhosamente a trazendo para perto e enterrando sua cabeça no cabelo ainda molhado dela. 

Eles dormiram assim, nus e meio tontos de embriaguez, mas felizes e mais apaixonados que nunca. Bêbados pela paixão, porque a noite pertence aos amantes. 

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
